It's about us
by icegirl-kat
Summary: Rogue and Bobby go to a normal school for a few weeks. Old friends meet again and romances are tested. What if Rogues First boyfriend was there to haunt her along the way? br Please review! CHAPTER 7 UP! CHAPTER 7 IS EDITED!
1. I don't wanna go!

"It's about us!"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Bobby and Rogue  
  
Summary: B/R after X2. Bobby and Rogue go to a normal school for a few weeks. Bobby's old friends are there and also Rogue's first boyfriend and the first boy she ever kissed. Will their old lives come between what they have? Just read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the X men universe just my imagination.  
  
Created by: ME!  
  
I HAVE RE-UPLOADED THIS SO IT'S EASIER TO READ. SAME FIRST CHAPER JUST A BIT MORE SPREAD OUT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1, I don't wanna go!  
  
"Bobby why are you being so, impossible!" Rogue said to Bobby. It was a nice day, the sun was shining through the trees and most of the children at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters were relaxing under them or playing basketball. The air was thin and Bobby's window was open allowing the cool breeze to fill the room.  
  
"I don't wanna go Ok! I'm happy here and all our friends aren't going, so why should we?" Bobby replied back in a harsh tone, one that was telling Rogue to drop the subject.  
  
"It's only 3 weeks and besides all your OLD friends will be there." Rouge took a deep breath and continued. "Plus the professor said that something bad may happen there soon and we are the only ones he thinks he can rely on, although the other X men are to old." She finished off.  
  
She looked into his eyes wondering why he was so unhappy with the idea of being like a regular student.  
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice, but I still don't want to, why can't we stay here it's not like it's any different from my old school..." Bobby started saying but Rogue cut him off. "Yeah all schools have jets and principles that can read minds and teachers that can blast a hole in you."  
  
Bobby escorted Rogue to the door and he started closing it on her.  
  
"Well that new guy Gambit would love me to stay, he is quite cute you know." Rogue said as Bobby froze for a few seconds.  
  
"Alright we will go to the school for normal students only if you promise me one thing" Bobby said, striking a deal.  
  
"Anything" She replied simply.  
  
"You will never flirt with Gambit again."  
  
"I'll try not to. Goodnight Bobby Drake." Rogue gave him a quick hug and was skipping down the hall.  
  
At one stage she tripped over on a step but maintained her balance and crept away looking quite silly. She could hear Bobby laugh.  
  
"I bet you've tripped over or fell one time or another." Logan said.  
  
He looked very angry at Bobby.  
  
"Chill man I was just joking around with her. She would laughed at me if I tripped." Bobby replied in a defensive manner.  
  
"Well... Goodbye Iceman." Logan for once didn't have a comeback, or one he would give a kid in the mansion.  
  
He walked away in with a bad boy attitude. It seems that he wasn't really any of the kid's favourite X men. They were all afraid of the guy with claws. Bobby and Logan didn't hate each other. Some nights they would be in the kitchen talking about anything.  
  
The only thing that they didn't meet eye to eye with was Rogue. Logan was a like a father looking after his daughter and thought someone needed to show them the boundaries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bobby wasn't able to get some sleep that night he tossed and turned in his bed making it creek loudly.  
  
The bedroom door opened and a tired Mr. Summers came in looking very grumpy. He was wearing a Grey T-shirt, a pair of faded blue shorts and had his pair of night sunglasses on.  
  
"Yes Mr. Summers, is anything wrong?" Bobby asked, he was very worried that there was another mansion attack like the one with Wolverines past, Stryker.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question. Everyone can hear loud screeching noises coming from inside your room, is there anything that's been going on in here?" Scott was looking around for anybody hiding around the room but was sure that it was empty. By this time a few students were looking at Bobby, one of which was Rogue.  
  
"Sorry sir, I just can't sleep and I think I may need a new bed." Bobby joked but Scott's face was straight and no hint of laughter was there. The students were still staring. "  
  
Kids go back to your room and stay there till morning. I suggest trying to get some sleep." Scott waited till all the kids were back in their dormitories before he sat on the end of Bobby's bed. "Why can't you get some sleep?" Scott asked.  
  
"As you know I am going to Boston High tomorrow." He began, "I use to go there, my best friend, Jack was playing something when I got my mutant ability. I froze his schoolbook by accident and he ran home. I've never seen him since. When I was packing up all my things in my top locker, on the last day I was there was a note saying 'mutants suck!' It may not seem much but I never want to see him again. I couldn't face it." Bobby slammed his fist on the bed making it freeze.  
  
"Umm... I think you need a new bed." Said Scott as he stood up. "Don't worry about your friend I'm sure he will leave you alone. After all he probably would be afraid of you." Scott said trying to make a joke.  
  
He left the room and Bobby slept on the floor that night, without a blanket or pillow. They were basically ice and what Scott said actually helped him get through what he was feeling, soon, he fell asleep.  
  
The window was still open and the cool breeze entered the room he started feeling very cold. Like ice.  
  
~~~~~********~~~~~~  
  
A/N PLEASE PLEASE review press the purple button and make me happy ( I hope it's alright! I love Bobby Rogue fics and I will update soon as possible. From KAt 


	2. What car?

Chapter 2 what car?  
  
It was 6 O'clock in the morning when Bobby Drake heard a knock on his door but kept his eyes closed hoping that person would go away.  
  
"Oh my God! Bobby what did you do?" Rogue entered the room in shock.  
  
Bobby hadn't realized what she was talking about he was still half-asleep. He opened his eyes. The walls, floor and basically everything was covered in ice. It looked like winter had came early this year. He was looking around his room and knew he did this. "Damm!" Bobby got up of the floor and went over to his window, which was still open.  
  
He shut the window and went over to his iced drawer. He opened it and thankfully none of his clothes were frozen. At this time Logan walked past he swore but kept on going. "It's always there powers, if something's wrong it's always there powers." Logan said out loud so they could hear him. Rogue, once again looked at the suprised Bobby, he was trying to get rid of some of the ice. Rogue knew that he didn't want anyone to ask what happened and probably didn't know what happened himself.  
  
"Bobby, Bobby!" Rogue yelled trying to get his attention. He turned around and looked at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. She was wearing light blue jeans, a long sleeved purple 'I'm a bad girl' top with short skin coloured gloves on. She also had her had tied back, leaving her white stripes to frame her face. "Bobby, were leaving in ten minutes. The professor wanted me to see if you awake." She gulped "And we will be at school at 6:50 to get our books in the lockers." He opened his arms up and gave Rogue a hug, but was careful not to touch her skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bobby watched Rogue leave his room and was looking down the hall, waiting for Rogue to leave the corridor.  
  
When Rogue left his room and wandered down the hall she bumped into Kitty and they started talking about 'how they were going to miss each other' and 'what a great time Rogue will have.' At this remark Bobby slammed the door making ice fall from the roof. This was definitely not one of Bobby's best mornings.  
  
Bobby sighed he opened up his drawer once more and took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long-sleeved top. It was not cold out side but he felt that he needed to show Rogue some appreciation by covering his arms. He also found a pair of pale red gloves. He slipped them on and went over to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue met Bobby in the Garage. She was full of excitement and anticipation, it had been a while since she was with normal kids.  
  
Rogue saw Bobby walking up to her. She was examining his clothes and gave a small smile when she saw the red gloves on his hands. He smiled back. "Nice gloves ice boy" Rogue said still looking at Bobby. "You do know that it's kinda hot outside." "I was gonna tell you the same thing. You're not in your summer gear either." He joked around with her soon realizing that Professor Xavier was coming there way with Scott pushing his wheel chair. "I am so sorry but I am unable to come with you." Xavier said, "For I have got to teach History this morning. So Scott will be driving you there. Again I am sorry for not being able to come with you." Bobby and Rogue said goodbye to the Professor. The Professor entered both Bobby's and Rogue's mind *I will be keeping an eye on you, using Cerebro. Good luck* With that statement he made his way back to the mansion.  
  
"Ok guys I think it's only fair to let you chose the car." Scott grinned.  
  
Rogue went to her favourite car, which was a green beetle. Storm and Jean use to always go joy riding in this car and on the driver's side window was some blue fluffy dice.  
  
Bobby went over to a black mustang, he swept his hand over the boot and pulled down the roof. This was Mr. Summer's favourite car. He remembered the first class he had with Scott was in the garage, he was telling the kid's about how he got the car.  
  
"We chose this one!" Bobby and Rogue said at the same time but both meaning different cars. Scott had a bit of a laugh but then realized how hard it was going to be to reach an agreement.  
  
Rogue's smile turned upside down she looked at Bobby, who was doing the same thing to her. "The beetle is nice, Baby how come you don't want us to take a ride in it to the school?" "Sorry Rogue but I proffer sleek and stylish!" Bobby replied. "Fine we won't take the beetle if we don't take the mustang!" "Fine!" There was a moment's silence as both of the stepped away from the cars.  
  
After a while of debating they both decided on taking the red falcon.  
  
A/N Hi again, please review my story and this is my first fanfic (I didn't mention that in the last chapter) so please don't be too harsh! 


	3. In the falcon

To everyone,  
  
Thankyou all you great and nice reviewers ( Keep it up and I hope you enjoy! Rach: You are so kind! Gosh thankyou for reviewing on ff.net and I'm sorry of it took you long to get to my area. You make sense, see ya at school! aragornlover: Don't hurt me I updated..hehe.. I think you liked it #think# Swthart: Thankyou for the two reviews it helps me update sooner and thankyou for supporting me so far. OrlandoRoksMyWorld: I didn't know it was well written. Thankyou! Ramblingsofcrazywomen: Thankyou, I love all your stories so update really really soon. Sorry if anyone else reviewed but I will put it in the next chappie. This one is very short.  
  
From KAt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3, In the falcon.  
  
Rogue walked over to Bobby and they both started to move to the car. Scott jumped in the front while Bobby and Rogue took the back seats. It was very spacious inside. The seats were made of black leather and the configuration had been modified for other mutant devises.  
  
Scott turned on the radio. They were listening to a breakfast talk show when one of the hosts started talking about the Mutant problem.  
  
"I've still got headaches from that time all normal people almost died. Bloody mutants!" "I agree Stanley they should all just go to prison! We would like your opinion on the mutant problem so call up and tell us your what you all think."  
  
There was silence in the car for a few seconds. They were waiting for someone to ring up and say that there isn't a problem anymore.  
  
"I guess we have our first caller, Hello who is this." "Hi this is Jack. I live in Boston"  
  
Bobby let out a loud cough, he accidentally froze the inside of his glove.  
  
"Now Jack what's your age?"  
  
"17." "And what do you think of mutants?" "They suck man. My best friend was one he froze my schoolbook. His name was Robert." The conversation continued.  
  
Rogue looked over at Bobby she was about to ask him a question until Bobby answered it. "Yes, Jack was my friend and it was me who froze his feet. I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you would think nothing of it. It's not that bad compared to what happened when you suddenly got your mutant ability."  
  
"Yes it is. I had no idea this is why you didn't want to go to Boston high. I thought you were just being a jerk." Rogue replied. Her skin gloves held his now very cold red gloves.  
  
At this moment it seemed like they were alone just staring into each others eyes and holding each others hands, glove to glove.  
  
"I don't know what I would do with out you, Bobby Drake." Rogue said "Marie, I am so lucky to have you." He replied. Rogue was shocked that he used her real name.  
  
Bobby moved closer to Rogue their lips were almost touching.  
  
A/N Hope you like and please review, but don't be too harsh! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I will try to update soon but I may not be able cause of LOTS of schoolwork! THIS IS SOO SHORT sorry bout that but the ain't getting any shorter again. REVIEW PLEASE hit the purple button. More reviews, quicker I update. From KAt (Miss KYD) 


	4. At school

G'day again,  
  
HyperActivePyroBunny: Thanx and can't wait till you update! (have you updated yet!)  
  
Bry: I updated and thanx for reviewing. I love the fic you made called it was all a dream.  
  
nightcrawlers girl1: yes I am an Aussie and I have been sending you emails, talk to you soon! OrlandoRoksMyWorld: I love b/r stories too and update secrets soon!  
  
Lara: Thanx!  
  
Aragornlover: Ok well I have updated and this one is longer.  
  
Robyn: This one is longer! I promise.  
  
Chattypandagurl- You will have too read and find out! Thankyou for reviewing.  
  
Wiccan-one 14- I lobe B/R pairing stories too (obviously) also thankyou for reviewing on Bobbyrogue you're the only one who does!  
  
Roguedragon5- I like pointless chappies as well!  
  
Everyone keep up the great reviews!  
  
Chapter 4, At school.  
  
"Sorry guys but I have to interrupt, We have arrived." Scott said, just before they locked lips.  
  
Bobby gave an annoyed look at Scott and as soon as Rogue left the car said "Not cool man, so not." He shook his head. Bobby opened the car door and took a step back into his past.  
  
The school hadn't changed from what Bobby had remembered it to be, but for Rogue this was something different. She stared up at the amazingly big school. The front doors must have been 2x wider than Xavier's was and the building was a cream colour. There was a certain wall, which had posters, parties and college advertisements, but one in particular caught Rogue's eye. The flyer was quite small but stood out completely, the colouring was bold in fluoro pink and green and there was two young teenagers smiling at each other, the males face you could hardly see. It was about the school dance that was going to be held in 2 weeks time.  
  
"Come on, we better get to our lockers." Bobby said to Rogue but she continued staring at the dance flyer. "Rogue..." Rogue cut Bobby off. "Bobby I know that guy, but where? Damm! If only I could see his face." He took her hand and eventually pulled her towards the door.  
  
They entered the building, it wasn't nearly as updated and sophisticated as the mansion, which they were both quite happy about. "Normal." Rogue muttered under her breath. They walked to the Principals office. Bobby knocked on the window of the door, which was frosted, and underneath had a sign saying Principal Chula. "Come in." Said a voice inside. Rogue opened the door and pushed instead of pulled. Bobby had to laugh "Read the sign Marie, see pull." Bobby said. Rogue pulled the door and they both entered.  
  
There was a warn out couch next to a water filter and three chairs in front of the Principles desk. A middle aged lady was sipping a coffee while typing frantically in her laptop. "You must be the new students, Robert Drake and Marie D'Ancanto welcome to your new school. I am your Principal, Mrs. Chula." "We're happy to be here and where can we find our lockers?" Rogue asked. "Well, they are in mathematical building, level 2 and numbers 25 and 27. I am sure Mr. Drake will be able to show you since he was a past student of ours." "Yes Mrs. Chula" Bobby replied, "And one other thing, I would like to be called Bobby not Robert."  
  
"Consider your name on the role, Bobby Drake." Mrs. Chula smiled, "Now go on and get your lockers ready."  
  
It was 7:00. School didn't start for another two hours, leaving plenty of time to get everything in their lockers. Rogue followed Bobby to the math's building. She was smiling, no that was an understatement she was ecstatic. Her smile was from ear to ear and her movement was almost a skip. She then suddenly remembered the look in Bobby's face when they were in the car. Her smile vanished, she felt for him like he felt for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's our new lockers!" Bobby said to Rogue. The corridor was filled with red lockers a top one and a bottom. The combination lock was open and inside there was a letter stuck on the side saying: You can create your own combination just have it in 3 different sets of numbers. Bobby and Rogue both had top lockers that were right next to each other's.  
  
Rogue set her combination to an easy set of numbers, 8, 23,10 for no particular reason. "Hmmm... Rogue what do you think I should have my numbers as?" "8, 10, 23." "Why?" Bobby asked. "No reason, I just like them." They set their locks and started putting there books away.  
  
"I can't believe that we're together for all subjects but one, that's very coincidental. Your gonna die with out me in your..." Bobby looked at Rogue's timetable, "Sewing classes, you took up sewing classes?"  
  
"Yes it's fun and it's called textiles or DTE. What about you with your extra English, I mean come on you don't suck that much!" Rogue laughed, "You don't want to get another E- for a spelling test do you?"  
  
Bobby grinned, "Alright, alright you've made your point. Ooh and look what we have first, double maths. If it's anything like Mr. Summers class, we will have a lot of homework tonight."  
  
"I love you, Bobby Drake." Rogue said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Bobby kissed Rogue for a split second, making sure her power didn't start draining him. The kiss was short but sweet, Rogue's lips were soft and if Rogue didn't end it he probably wouldn't be able to stop.  
  
"Marie? What the hell are you doing here, you fuckin mutant?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"David, what are you doing in Boston?"  
  
"We moved here 4 months ago. Hey you, the guy she been kissen, you know she does weird things that almost killed me."  
  
"Yes, I do but... Who are you anyway?" Bobby replied.  
  
"David was my first boyfriend, you know the one that I you know put in a" Rogue said then whispered, "Coma."  
  
David hadn't changed much, he was taller than she remembered and a lot cuter.  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Bobby her boyfriend." Bobby said putting his hand out like he did to Logan when he returned to the mansion, but David just looked at it then looked at Rogue. "What have you done with your hair, gone gothic or somethen."  
  
Bobby growled, which Rogue had a little giggle at, Bobby gelous of her ex. She had moved on and today, she thought was gonna be exciting but now it's turning out to be hell.  
  
"Well, it's been terrible seeing you again but I have to admit you look really good and if you didn't do what you did to me I think I would be drooling be now but because of things, I'm not." David said. He walked up the hallway towards the English building.  
  
"Trust he's in the English building." Rogue laughed, Bobby always knew what to say when she was feeling really depressed.  
  
Rogue thought of how tough it was going to be for the next few weeks. She never really knew how Bobby felt about having the one person who knew you were a mutant in the same school, until now. Rogue felt anger that David could just start going back to old memories, playing with her mind. More than the Professor does.  
  
There was a hand on Rogue's shoulder, a familiar hand the hand that had a red glove on just to please her. Rogue turned around, Bobby was smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Don't worry, we will have fun here even if that jerk of a guy is just a building away. I will look after you no matter what." Bobby said. His hand touched her cheek.  
  
"Thanx, that means more to me than you can imagine." Rogue put her arms around Bobby's neck and he put his around her waist.  
  
"Hey guys it's me, sorry but the Professor needed someone to look after you guy's so I'm your new English teacher!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Thankyou for all your reviews they make me feel happy ( and I write faster too! Oh and my story: An early morning with Bobby Drake (Rogue later) needs reviews so if you have time, review it after this one!  
  
HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! 


	5. English Teacher and black eye

Chapter 5, When old friends meet.  
  
____________________  
  
"Logan, you teach English? Since when." Bobby asked but Rogue decided to go up and give Logan a big hug. "I'm so glad your here, Bobby and I are in a rough couple of weeks."  
  
"Why?" Logan asked.  
  
"Remember that day on the train, I told you about the guy, when I got my mutant ability I put in a coma?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He's at this school, he started ripping my head off and Bobby's too." A tear fell down Rogue's face.  
  
"Also my old friends are here and my brother, so it's basically a rough ride all round." Bobby added. "Anyway so when did you start teaching English? Do you even know how to?"  
  
"Look kid, I do know more than you think. Besides, as long as I have my trusty 'teachers guide' it should be easy as ABC."  
  
Rogue giggled, "So you know what an inverted comma is."  
  
Logan opened up a thick blue book and started explaining.  
  
"You know we're gonna play a little prank one day and take your teachers guide. Let's see what you would do then, panic, take out your claws." Bobby stated.  
  
"Yeah I'll slash you first. I can make your extra English a living hell, Mr. Drake." Logan said, "Anyway I better get ready, I've got your class in the afternoon so see you then."  
  
"Bye Logan." Rogue said. She was pretty amused with Logan and her boyfriend, taking her mind off things for a few minutes, she sighed. "Mr. Slumber huh? It should be a sinch compared to what we're use to, as easy as 123."  
  
"Ha ha ha Rogue, very amusing." Bobby said.  
  
"Bobby Drake? Are my eyes deceiving me? Remember me? I'm Christopher Clark, I use to carry your books." Chris Clark said, a skinny boy slouching through the corridor.  
  
Rogue looked at Bobby. "What?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah I remember, this is Rogue... I mean Marie, my girlfriend!" Bobby commented.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Marie I'm..."  
  
"Chris Clark, you said to Bobby." Rogue said  
  
"Yes of course, well it's nice to see you again Mr. Bobby sir, and Marie nice to meet you. Well I have to go to my locker now so, I'll carry your books at lunch?"  
  
"Ok see ya soon Chris."  
  
"You treat all your old friends like this?" Rogue asked.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I use to carry your books for you, see you Mr. Bobby sir, I'll carry your books at lunch."  
  
"Ok, ok you've made your point. He wasn't really that liked so I was kind to him, what can I say I have a big heart." Bobby said, "But only one person can have it now."  
  
Rogue shivered as he ran his gloved hand over her neck, "Now, can your big heart show me around a big school?" It was only 1 and a half-hours to school had officially started.  
  
Bobby smiled at Rogue and started walking down the hall, she followed him. They were walking towards the English building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour of exploring Rogue and Bobby sat down on a bench, that was next to the basketball court.  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God! It's Bobby oh how I've missed you so, so much!" A young, blonde haired girl came running up and decided to give Bobby a big hug.  
  
"Terry, how have you been?" Bobby said, "Oh and this is my friend, Marie D'Ancanto."  
  
"Actually I'm his girlfriend." Rogue said with a lot of jealousy, "Were you guys friends or something?"  
  
"Me and Bobby use to date but he dumped me the day he left, I was so sad." Terry said, "By the way Bobby what's with the gloves it's like 100 fricken degrees here and they look totally lame."  
  
"They are not lame and if you only knew why we are wearing these gloves you bitch." Rogue said harshly. Rogue got up from her seat and Bobby refrained her from doing anything rash, just like the day they were on the X jet with Magneto.  
  
"Bye Bobby I'll see you in class." Terry said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"I will be there with Marie by my side."  
  
With that, Terry left, flicking her hair as she turned around. Bobby looked away but Rogue kept staring at her, there was something that she didn't like about Bobby's ex.  
  
Terry turned around and gave a smile at Rogue. Rogue could of swore that she saw Terry's eyes turn yellow, but maybe she just wanted her to be evil so much that Rogue was hallucinating.  
  
Rogue smiles at Bobby, "Thank you for being so wonderful to me."  
  
"Rogue, I will always protect you if Logan's not there. Because I know he's suppose to. But hey, 2nd not bad."  
  
"You will always be first."  
  
Bobby laughed, but he stopped when he looked in front of him. A group of teenagers that were their age were playing basketball on the basketball court, (duh!).  
  
"Jack" Bobby whispered.  
  
"You don't have to," Rogue said, knowing exactly what he was going to do.  
  
"I'll be back, just stay here."  
  
Bobby walked towards the basketball court, when a ball came rolling his way. He threw it to the group of kids when one of them yelled out. "Drake, you've got a lot of nerves coming back here."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack but you don't own this school." Bobby said, they were facing each other and looked like at anytime, one of them was going to pounce on the other.  
  
"I know what you are, a freak, mutant, lower force of this fuck'n world." Jack whispered, "You haven't changed one bloody bit and I see you have a girlfriend."  
  
Bobby turned around and saw Rogue looking at them. She looked like she was about to cry. "Leave Marie out of this." He defended.  
  
"If she only knew what you were, oh and she looks very cute." Jack said and waved at Rogue. Rogue just sat there, dumbfounded.  
  
Bobby gave one last glare at him and walked back to Rogue.  
  
"Oh you forgot something." Jack tapped Bobby on the shoulder and his fist and Bobby's jaw collided.  
  
Bobby walked away not returning the favor while Rogue basically sprinted up to him, "Are you ok, Bobby." she said, now a tear was rolling down her face, "I'm so proud of you, any normal guy would of gotten himself in a big punch up."  
  
"Well, I'm not normal am I? Anyway I wouldn't do that in front of a beautiful lady." Bobby said.  
  
Rogue smiled. Bobby's lip was bleeding but he still had his common and charming courtesy.  
  
"Let's get you to the nurse." Rogue said.  
  
"You don't know were the nurse is?"  
  
"I guess I'll just follow you then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Haha, I updated finally, I seriously can't be bothered writing thanks to everyone but I'll try to do it in the next chapter! So please review.  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Review  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers I'll try to mention you next chapter! I'd really love 11 reviews till I update! :D 


	6. Maths class

Chapter 6. Double maths.  
  
After Bobby and Rogue went to the school nurse, it was time for school to start.  
  
BING BING BING BING BING!  
  
"Oh my God we're gonna be late!" Rogue said. They were running as fast as they could to the room.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure the classroom is just around the corner." Bobby puffed, opening the door to the next classroom.  
  
"And you must be." Mr. Slumber, the maths teacher looked at the role in front of his desk, "Marie and Bobby!"  
  
Rogue was holding Bobby's hand very tightly and looked hot and flushed. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder and let a cool breeze go down her back; she shivered but was enjoying the coolness.  
  
"Please take a seat." Said Mr. Slumber, there were two seats at the very back. The tables were rusted and chairs were made of cheap plastic.  
  
Unfortunately Mr. Slumber had a whole new set of mixed complicated books sitting in the front; just wanting to be picked up and read.  
  
"I think we could stop the lesson just for a few minutes and let our new students introduce themselves." Mr. Slumber tapped the desk besides him, "Don't be afraid."  
  
Bobby was the first to stand up and walk down the isle.  
  
"Welcome back Bobby-boy" Said a smiling young chap who was sitting right in front of them.  
  
"Yo watz up Drake!" Said another  
  
Bobby seemed a bit confident; he had been here before; known what both students and teachers liked or disliked. They weren't a big fan of klutzes or uptight new students.  
  
Bobby reached the front, "Hi as some of you know I came to this school a few years ago and for those people who don't know me, my name is Bobby Drake." He gave a smile to Rogue, "If you want you can call me Iceman I picked it up a little while ago."  
  
Bobby finished; sighing deeply and motioning Rogue to come up to the front and introduce herself.  
  
Rogue walked up to the front as well. She looked around at all the faces, staring and whispering. "Hi, I I'm Ma- ma Marie and I came here with Bobby. I go to a boarding school and coming here for a few weeks like Iceman," she smiled back at him. Just feeling a tad more confident by being around someone she knew and counted on.  
  
"Thank you so much you two, but sadly we have to get back to work." A few of the students moaned and booed but Mr. Slumber didn't notice. "We have been learning about algebra level 7." Mr. Slumber scratched the back of his head; "I hope it won't be to hard for you."  
  
"Knowing Bobby he will fall asleep." Said the young girl. The whole class laughed.  
  
"Lilly, how much I have changed and I will let you know that I have an A+ in staying awake." Bobby joked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Slumber but I think we won't have a problem, Bobby tutors children with maths back at the school and we are learning advanced algebra this year." Said Rogue, she on the other hand, didn't think Bobby was at all funny but quite rude.  
  
Bobby was having a wonderful time, Rogue knew it but she thought, so far it was crap. Everyone loved her boyfriend and she hadn't even had one person say hello (in this class).  
  
She felt like an outsider; a loner, who's stepping on very careful ground. Any thing she did wrong could loose what amount of respect she had.  
  
Or in other words, she was acting like a drama queen.  
  
Rogue sighed, Bobby passing notes around with some of his old friends. Rogue managed to read one:  
  
*Hey Bobby who's dat cute gal ur sitten with and does she have a sis? From Cambo!*  
  
Bobby wrote back:  
  
*She's the most important person in my life and she doesn't have a sister sorry. We've gone through hell together and she will always be there, my girlfriend. Gosh does this class stink or what!*  
  
Rogue smiled, even around Bobby's old mates he still acted like his normal self. Suddenly Rogue got passed a note:  
  
*He's gonna be mine bitch! You just watch me take him back, he never got over me and I know it  
Love Terry o x o x*  
  
Rogue shrugged, Terry wasn't going to take her Ice boy away, no matter what.  
  
The class took on a slow and normal pace for around ten minutes; just doing some basic exercises or algebra in the textbook and writing helpful notes down from the board.  
  
Rogue's head started aching she looked at Bobby; her vision was going all funny.  
  
The note didn't really effect her emotions, it was just a feeling and Logan, Magneto, Bobby, John and David's thought were all going through her head at once. 'Stryker, who are you', 'It's not who you think it is, I mean I want it to be. But it's not easy...' 'When are you doing to do this...' All these thoughts were going thorough her mind.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong!" Bobby looked very worried about her.  
  
"Boo, bob, bee hehehe." Rogue mumbled, her eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
Bobby got up from his seat and kneeled next to her, his hands on her cheeks. Rogues eyes were slowly closing.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Drake, please go back to your seat and leave Miss D'Ancanto alone!" Said Mr. Slumber  
  
Rogue was getting her sight back when she looked up. All the kids were looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Rogue, can you hear me!" Bobby said.  
  
All of a sudden everything went black and Bobby's words were the last thing she heard.  
  
Rogues chair fell down and Bobby caught Rogue before she hit the ground.  
  
"You called her Rogue?" Asked Lilly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: that's the end of chapter. It's not a very satisfying chapter, so what? You wanted an update! (can you tell I'm in a bad mood?)  
  
And now for my reviewers thanks that I forgot to do last chapter:  
  
RogueDragon5: glad you love it. I'm starting to get over this fic; it seems a bit more childish than my other stories.  
  
Chattypandagurl: I wasn't going to have much of David in the fic, but I think I may change it around a bit ad have him a bigger factor towards it.  
  
Nightcrawlers girl1: I wish you STILL had changes on your fan fiction account... sigh, oh well, you should re do it and put it back up then.  
  
Lasergirl: put the next one up a while ago, but of course, I forgot to thank my reviews in the last chapter *looks ashamed*  
  
Spaz: FIRSTLY USE A REAL EMAIL ADDRESS! I KNOW THAT'S NOT YOUR REAL ONE! And secondly, thanks! Even though you were suppose to read it.  
  
Bookworm: ya, I updated, thanks for 'pressing the purple button' :D  
  
ThunderChrimson: thanks, not sure if they will go together, but you'll find out why in future chapters...hehe.  
  
Be Wary Of Squirrels: it sucks that you lost your previous chapters. But thanks for reviewing my story. It's cool how we both like KO and BR!  
  
Dea: thanks mate!  
  
Aragornlover: yeah, you didn't reviews that chapter till now... but you wrote that AGES ago! I'm glad you found David's anger kinda funny; I had to think of what you were talking about for a secound there! I kinda updated soon as well... kinda not really. Sorry?  
  
Rach: we'd keep in touch no matter what *smiles*  
  
Swthart: you still must review on this! I need reviews desperately or else!!! It's quite funny how someone told you to review this. But thanks for doing so.  
  
Alyssa-Chan: glad you found something funny? My story rocks? I actually thought it sucked. But thanks so much!  
  
Almiconto: I haven't read a BR fic for ages! They are a great couple, but I think I'm going through another couple stage... I'm still going to finish my stories off. I wouldn't stop.  
  
VoicezWithin: Bobby's ex is a ho. Lol. Glad my story was the first you read, I feel special now *blushes* I'm kinda glad Bobby walked away... although I would've LOVED to have Bobby kick his ass.  
  
ZombieGurl98: thanks! I don't usually update really soon though!  
  
Sexi-Lexi-Aka-Pepsi: sob sob, please keep reviewing! I don't CARE if you're a R/G supporter! Just review and tell me stuff or what you think cause, yeh.  
  
Maria: it will, trust me, I am trying to make it like that *evil smile* well actually some chapters won't be like that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
It does make me update quicker.  
  
I promise that the more reviews I get the quicker I will update!  
  
Promise?  
  
Go on press the purple button!  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- 


	7. Waking Isn't The Hard Part

**Chapter 7. Waking isn't the hard part.**  
  
**"It's about us."**  
  
**Disclaimer:** don't own the characters, ok?

* * *

Rogue heard hushed voices all around her, she felt a small chill up her spine, wondering why her head was hurting like perdition, her neck in a rigid, very uncomfortable position. She felt like a thousand knifed were sticking out of her neck. Why was her room, so full of all students, so uncomfortable and different? Why did the room smell so foully?  
  
Just then, as her eyes opened slowly for Rogue felt like they had been weighed down with a great deal of lead, she realised that this was not the mansion. Her faithful boyfriend, Bobby, was standing with a small smile playing on his face but concern visible in his blue eyes.  
  
"Bobby, where am I?" Rogue asked Bobby after her thoughts had been gathered, the room was small and very similar to the one she saw that morning when she took Bobby to the nurse. After thinking a while, she realised, feeling quite stupid, that it was the same room; she was in the nurse quarters.  
  
"You're in the nurses area, do you have a concussion?" Bobby asked gently, holding his gloved hand in her own, rubbing her fingers ever so tenderly  
  
Shaking her head, Rogue asked with puzzlement, "No, I don't think so but why am I here?"  
  
Bobby smiled, "We were in class and all of a sudden you past out! The nurse said that you had an extreme case of stress and your body couldn't take it anymore so you fainted."  
  
Groggily, the female mutant sat up in her bed, rubbing her throbbing forehead to sooth all pain, "what time is it? What did I miss? If anything..."  
  
"It's lunch time so you missed your sewing class..."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at Bobby's use of old-terms, "it's textiles."  
  
"Whatever it's called and you also missed social studies, which we listened to a long lecture and I decided to take notes so no biggie. That leaves us with double English. Logan's the teacher." Bobby said with both excitement and remorse evidently in his voice.  
  
"Good, I really didn't want to miss out on English." Rogue laughed, "Just thinking of Logan teaching cracks me up."  
  
Before Bobby had any chance to answer, another figure had entered the room, Rogue looked up and glowered at the bitchy Terry, who lifted her pure blemish free nose in the air.  
  
"Bobby told me, Marie, the real reason." She smirked, crossing her arms against her chest with a look that said, 'I know something you don't know'.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. Why would Bobby tell her? Does he still like her? Rogue saw Mystiques eyes again. "Dam my jealously!" She said out loud.  
  
"What?" Terry said, puzzled by Rogue's sudden outburst of whatever it was.  
  
"Nothing," Rogue muttered.  
  
"I won't tell anyone your secret, I mean come on! Its so embarrassing, always passing out and sleep walking, talking." Terry twirled her hair, "Lucky I'm not you!"  
  
Rogue sighed of relief, looked over at Bobby who just shrugged his shoulders, dumbfounded.  
  
"Bobby, I'm so sorry but can I please just have a word with Marie? Girl talk, you know." Terry giggled lightly in an airhead way, fluttering her eyelashes in an ever-so charming manner.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll bring us back some coke." Bobby turned around, opened the door and gently closed it. He was oblivious to the fact that Rogue detested and feared the teen, and Terry just plain hated Rogue.  
  
Terry gave him a small smile and turned her head to Rogue. "Listen you little freak! I don't want you getting in my way so if you do, I will make sure that I will make you feel so much pain and with you were dead." Terry grinned, "Don't tell the professor about this it's between me and you ok?"  
  
Rogue was breathing heavily, her eyes were getting a little blood shot and although she didn't want to seem weak, tears were slowly forming in her brown eyes. The events of the day had most definitely stirred her right up, she wasn't all to upset, just felt foreign in this strange place.  
  
"OK!" Terry yelled.  
  
Rogue nodded and with that Terry left the room; her body shaking with what Terry had just discussed with her. And the secrets that she knew.  
  
At that time, Bobby had came back, juggling three coke bottles in his two hands, then rushing over the second he saw her shaking.  
  
"Rogue, what happened? Are you feeling really drowsy again? Maybe I should call the nurse." He asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't think you should trust Terry, there IS something about her and stay away." Rogue warned bluntly, her eyes staring sharp and seriously at her boyfriend.  
  
"Look Rogue." Bobby said harshly, "Terry has been my friend since I was young and you don't have to be jealous, I know what this is about. She is only my friend."  
  
Rogue grunted.  
  
Cutting their heated conversation off, the kind nurse walked in with a great air of compassion to her. She had plump, rosy cheeks and small, beady eyes framed with light brown glasses.  
  
"Marie, you are now ready to leave." The nursed smiled at her, "Your boyfriend wouldn't even let me touch you so we don't really know what happened."  
  
They both took off and left the room in utter silence.  
  
"Hey Bobby, your sp- sp- speech was really good!"  
  
Bobby and Rogue were sorting out their books to take to Logan's first English class when Chris, the old book carrier of Bobby, came jumping around up to them, his body tall and lanky. Rogue thought of just shoving a hamburger down his throat, his body was thinner than her own.  
  
"Oh, hey Chris." Bobby said, he closed his locker and started moving down the hallway, with Rogue trying to catch up with him. (She never was good at sorting out her books.)  
  
"You said I could carry your books?" Chris enquired, holding out his hands in wanting to carry them.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you would just rather stand next to me instead of carrying English notes." Bobby laughed slightly at his friend's kind ways, but also felt some twinge of pity for the geek-like teen, how small he'd feel if he was carrying other's books.  
  
"Thankyou Bobby," Chris let out a small smile, "or does everyone call you Ice-kid?"  
  
"It's Iceman and call me Bobby only a few people call me Iceman for no real reason at all." Bobby quickly stated, the quicker he said it, the easier it would be to blatantly lie.  
  
"I bet there is a reason and I bet it's because your a mutant don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you are." Chris frowned.  
  
Bobby laughed, "Yeah a mutant, you have got one big imagination Chris."  
  
"I'm not joking." Chris's eyes narrowed in and looked at him suspiciously, "I know that I am right."  
  
"How did you know? I don't think I have big letters saying I am a mutant on my forehead." Bobby asked, his eyes darting around for any on-going listeners, thirsty for gossip.  
  
"It's quite simple really. Whenever I stand near you, the temperature drops and increases when I step away," Chris commented, "Also you call yourself Iceman. That kind of got quite obvious."  
  
"Alright kids, my name is Mr. Wolverine and I am your stand in English teacher while Mrs. Departiere is away." Logan said, "Today we will learn nothing and you can all eat dog crap if you want to but there is only one condition... I want a poem or mini story 20-300 words on a friend, enemy or just a student in the class. Or an issue irrelevant to these days an ages."  
  
"When is it due Wolvie?" Bobby asked, leaning coolly back on his chair.  
  
"IT'S MR. WOLVERINE, ICYPOLE!" Logan stood up in his seat but controlled his anger, "I think in three weeks time from yesterday, no later and you will present it to the class."  
  
A lot of groaning and complaining erupted through the classroom. A more Gothic boy swore vigorously in the classroom, a girl with light mousy-brown hair grumbled to her gangly friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know you all don't want to but tough luck." Logan sneered at the good- in his opinion- response he got from the pupils, "Miss D'Ancanto can I have a word with you?"  
  
All eyes focused on Rogue as she walked up the isle of cheap, plastic tables to the front of the room. Logan ushered her out of the room, following quickly behind her with a slam of the door that made Marie jump.  
  
"Rogue, I heard about you fainting and Storm just called me up. She said that a lot of the students have been mysteriously blacking out because of a metal interference and Bobby hasn't. Maybe he is with Pyro or he is being saved by a person who knows him or use to be a friend?" Logan accused.  
  
"John hasn't got anything to do with it! How can he? Why would he? I think it maybe Mystique has something to do with it," Rogue thought deeply about Terry's mysterious persona, "and Bobby would never do anything like that!"  
  
"Mystique? Why?" Logan asked, he was looking both worried and relieved that there may have been a solution and a known criminal involved.  
  
"No reason, just a guess." Rogue said hastily. Lying was not a comfort to her conscious but she didn't want to be misjudged by jealousy and odium towards Terry.  
  
Logan's heart sank, "Ok but if you find something, anything at all just tell me. OK?"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue nodded her head, returning back into the loud and hysterical classroom that had oddly became a pigsty in the few minutes her and Logan had been discussing.  
  
Logan, returning in the classroom moments after Rogue had taken a seat, resumed his position sitting on the front of the desk, off in his own fantasy world.  
  
"What ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" At once the door opened and the principle, Mrs. Chula came pounding in with a face stained crimson with annoyance  
  
"Err... Debbie how nice to see you and that top you have on is lovely, more so than usual." Logan said, trying to suck up to the over bearing presence of his superior.  
  
"This class is a dump! You are very grubby and look at the lack of cleanliness," Mrs. Chula glared, "how can you call yourself a decent teacher?" Without any other word (apart from Logan's stumbling of words), Mrs. Chula huffed out of the classroom, slamming the door with such force that it made students jump with surprise.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Home time!" One of the teens screamed. All the students ran for the door knocking each other as they left, including Bobby but Rogue casually picked up her books and walked up to Logan,  
  
"Logan, I need your advice about something." Rogue mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, kid I'm not the best at giving advice. Why don't you ask Bobby, I'm sure he can help." Logan muttered, his eyes searching through a mess of papers and school work.  
  
"Cause it's about him." She replied not looking at Logan, but staring at the plain, dirty floor.  
  
"Oh. Well you could ask Jean." Logan said, now looking up at Rogue's averted gaze.  
  
"I would but she has only been back for a week and I don't want her to worry, she's got better thing to do." Rogue said, it was true that Jean had just arrived back, declared alive and as phoenix.  
  
With a sigh, Logan nodded his head and agreed to listen to any problems Rogue had.  
  
"Bobby seems to have some feelings for a girl, actually his ex. He denies it but he said that I was his friend and made embarrassing stories up when I fainted." Rogue stated, she knew her and Logan could talk, he was one of the only people she could talk to. He promised her all, he saved her, he was heroic and they always would have a special bond, different to others.  
  
"Break up with him." Logan said brusquely, "He's not worth the heartache if he does that, I can teach him a lesson if you like?"  
  
"No thanks but I suppose your right. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm having the crappiest time and my boyfriend is flirting with Terry Desiree who is little miss popular." Rogue mocked, "Thankyou Logan, I owe you one." And with that, Rogue left the room.  
  
Should she break up with him? It was getting hard, their relationship, it wasn't even a normal one, surely if they broke up then he'd be free to date and touch any other girl he pleased. But did she really want that? 'Course you do,' Rogue thought, 'remember Terry? It's for the best, Marie, save yourself some sorrow.'

* * *

**AN: Woot, Woot! Ok, well I wasn't going to update but it is my _one year birthday_ on this fanfiction account. One year since I joined up... who would've thought I'd have lasted this long! Please review, I have altered this chapter because when I read it, I felt complete and utter disgust to my previous writing abilities. Do not judge this as my best work, I will most definitely admit, I have improved so all my upcoming chapters will hopefully be altered as well so they actually make more sense and contain more context.**  
  
**REVIEWERS THANKS:**

Nightcrawlers girl1: Thankyou for the review mate!

Gamegirl452: glad you like the story line, I, of course, am a fan of BR as well :)

Roguedragon5: I do want to update... but my mind has moodswings of wanting to update or not.

Sexi-Lexi-Aka-Pepsi: my computer it is a purple-colour button, well, a bit like a lilac. I wasn't going to have much more David, but yes, now I most definetely will because my whole story is basically changing and stuff. And LOL about the swthart thing.

Aragornlover: I don't think I would be able to put her in... sorry! But if I get a chance then I will, hopegully I can. lol, settle petal! I updated!

xXxSarahxXx: thankyou for the review!

Rock and Sarcasm: lol, glad you like it! Your s/n is very interesting...

CrazyWomanLovesYou: thankyou! I am glad you love it :) I love getting kind reviews!

Miss Prettyful Corby: lol! Thankyou, I updated :) (I wonder why I always seem to state the obvious).

Putz-6: thankyou for the review! Hope you review again! :)

**_Excuse the spelling, I actually stuffed the spell check_**


	8. Icy split

Chapter 8: Conversing a storm

Title: It's About Us

Disclaimer: have you seen the ones in the previous 7 chapters? Well, if you haven't, tough luck.

* * *

In the student filled mansion sat one solitary figure; her thoughts blocked from the humane world and only terms of mathematics (which she hated dearly) occupied her psyche. 

Rogue wished that schooling subjects could be a distraction from her problems but as much as she continually told herself to cease pondering and start solving she realised her lost. Nothing could separate her from the current events even if it seemed beauty Queen like to be thinking about breaking up with a much-loved boy. Rogue didn't know what she would end up doing, leave him and live a life filled with 'what ifs?' or continue her relationship with lurking thoughts of her curse.

Through the worst luck, the boy himself approached her bedroom door, knocking lightly.

"Rogue?" He said softly in a knee-collapsing tone, "may I come in?"

"Go away Bobby!" She snapped, not once taking her eyes off her maths task, "can't you see I'm trying to work here?!?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, going against her wishes and entering the room. He pulled out a wooden seat and sat down on the desk next to her, staring at her magnificent beauty. Wistful thoughts roaming around his own mind.

Rogue tried her hardest to just ignore him but his penetrating vision could be seen out of the corner of her brown eyes.

"What?" She, once again, snapped, "don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" 

Bobby blushed a very light crimson, averting his vision right away towards the window, he muttered a quick sorry. The icy mutant wondered why his girlfriend was being colder to him than his own power was, was she having secound thoughts on their relationship? His thoughts were bitter, cursing Xavier for asking them to go to the normal school. Ever since they had to attend it nothing good had happened.

"Rogue..." Bobby sighed, "Are we, ok? I mean I was just wondering... are we?"

Rogue shrugged without a twinge of emotion, "I don't know Bobby, you've always been the one who controlled our relationship."

"That's bull and you know it!" He muttered back, how could she be so crude to him? He jotted his brain for any idiotic thing lately he had done but nothing came to mind, was it just her PMS-ing? Bobby mentally shook his head; even his own girlfriend wouldn't hate her because of female hormones.

"It is now? You know you've always been the one to take charge of our relationship. I seem to remember that I didn't particularly wish to kiss when we were at your house."

Bobby sighed, he slowly placed one of his hands on her cheek, she flinched away before realising he was wearing a pair of black gloves. Bobby caressed her face with one hand, gently circling his thumb across her cheekbone. The male mutant watched as her eyelids dropped closed at his touch enjoying the soft feeling of someone else's contact even as artificial as it was.

"You know how much I care for you, Rogue, and you also know how naïve I was to the strength of your powers. I didn't mean to hold on to long... I guess you could say that... well, it was pure bliss to kiss you even if I suffered from some after affects." He said gently, voice below a whisper.

It was so obvious why Rogue was madly in love with her icicle boyfriend; he could act like a complete ass one moment then completely serene the next. The trace of his hand left a slight tingling sensation on her cheek, she let out a small sigh.

"Rogue..." his voice snapped her out of her never-ending thoughts, "I'm going to kiss you..."

He leaned over the table to move towards his frozen girlfriend, his warm breath tickling her cherry lips... only one more inch closer and their lips would meet.

Remembering her extremely annoying curse, Rogue leaned away from him, widening the separation between the both of them. Her temper once more fuming at Bobby's rash actions, how dare he try and take advantage of her after what happened last time!

"Go away Bobby!" Rogue yelled, standing up from her chair, "you know what, I don't even know why we even dated, I mean, you never could have what you truly wanted! ALL guys are the same! Just, go! Now!"

His frosty blue eyes appeared hurt, and who wouldn't be? His own girlfriend just viciously lashed out at him for a stupid reason. Bobby shook his head, he stormed out of her dormitory feeling both hurt and anger.

(next day (mini breaks should be here))

The next day of school approached all too quickly with both Bobby and Rogue avoiding each other throughout the first few minutes of the day. Bobby had driven in one of Scott's mechanically enhanced cars while Rogue opted to be dropped off in Logan's shoddy van. They both managed to alter their timetables so both were deprived of talking to each other.

The final class of the day had arrived and Rogue was extremely relieved; she had her much loved textiles class, a sanctuary away from her now ex boyfriend. Was it silly to be angry with such petty little issues? Rogue shook her head at the thought; she had been debating whether or not a break up was needed.

Logan had been a huge help; they didn't have English that day but he had spoken to her politely about the matters. Rogue smiled at their earlier conversation; towards everyone he seemed much vulgar but underneath his ulterior façade laid a very friendly man. She felt almost honoured to be closer to Logan than even Xavier or Jean weren't.

Rogue sat down on one of the many sewing machines, very keen in forgetting her problems in a quick stitch up of fabric. She truly loved fabric of all kind for it was the one thing that created a barrier between her skin and another's.

"Marie?" A surprised male voice chanted behind her, Rogue turned around, cursing herself for being face to face with David. His face showed a look between curiosity and revulsion.

Rogue stuttered with her words forming a sentence, which did not make sense to normal English-speaker. The day just got better and better...

AN: this was actually quite painful to write, I really didn't want to write more! But, alas, I thought I should update, this story has been up for a year with only 7 chapters! Ok, no reviewer's thanks this chapter, sorry! I don't have time right now, and maybe next chapter I will.

Please review! Other wise I will not update!

(I UPDATED THIS QUICKLY!!! SERIOUSY I DID!)

I love all my reviewer's (in a friendly way), you are what keeps me writing! Please continue reviewing!)

By the way, I absolutely HATE the new setting for Fanfiction because I can't do little break thingies! Cries!!!


End file.
